


Scarf Weather

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [33]
Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Biting, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: They had kept their relationship a secret for quite some time now and the prospect of Dave leaving hickeys on his neck made Junior nervous.





	Scarf Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Another quickie in between stories because I couldn't resist. Also, the title is a shitty attempt at humor, but it's smut so who cares?

“What are you doing?” Junior gasped when he felt Dave start to nip at his neck.

“Nothing,” Dave said against his throat.

They were currently curled up on Junior's bed, making out and jacking each other off like they usually do when they had some alone time. Except now Dave was going out of his way to bite and suck on Junior's neck which they both knew was a risky move. They had kept their relationship a secret for quite some time now and the prospect of Dave leaving hickeys on his neck made Junior nervous.

“Don't bite so hard,” Junior warned, licking his lips as Dave continued to stroke his cock.

“Don't worry,” Dave mumbled before he went back in and sank his teeth _deep_ into the fair skin of Junior's throat.

Junior could feel just how hard Dave was biting and sucking, not nearly enough to break skin but definitely enough to leave a mark, yet he did nothing else to dissuade Dave in any way. He was too caught up in stroking Dave's erection to care or notice for that matter. Besides, Dave still had his hand wrapped around Junior's cock and was jerking it in tandem with the bassist, making concentrating on Junior's part nearly impossible.

His breath hitched every time Dave sucked on his neck particularly hard and he moaned whenever Dave's hand squeezed his shaft tenderly. Everything Dave did to him always seemed so much more amplified when he did it and despite Junior being weary of having the guitarist gnawing on his neck, he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it. He always liked having his neck bitten and sucked, but not at the price of the other guys finding out him and Dave were fooling around together.

Still, the only peeps that came out of Junior were breathless moans of encouragement and the occasional gasp here and there. He was already so turned on and close to coming that his cock couldn't seem to stop twitching. At this point the only noise that could be heard, besides Junior's moans, were the slick sounds of Dave's hand spreading the copious amounts of pre come along Junior's dick and the smacking of Dave sucking on his neck.

Junior's chest was dipping shallowly as he sucked in deep breaths with each stroke of Dave's fist. He tried to focus on twisting his own hand along Dave's manhood, hoping to replicate the same effect Dave had on him, but Dave was stoic as ever. It was hard to get any type of reaction out of Dave despite knowing that he was thoroughly enjoying what Junior was doing. Junior was never sure if it was an act or not.

Dave bit down on Junior's throat exceptionally hard, making the bassist's breath stutter tremendously, and soothed it with a swipe of his tongue. The muscles in Junior's neck were taut as Dave's teeth left reddish-purple bruises all over his fair skin. They were so taut that Junior almost felt like he was suffocating from how tense he was. The more Dave gnawed on his neck, the more Junior's body seemed to seize up. He was surprised he hadn't cramped yet from how stiff he was.

But all of this was undone by a few more strokes of Dave's hand as Junior was brought to completion. The noise Junior made was caught somewhere between a breathless whimper and a sob of relief as two of his favorite sensations were brought together in a perfect ending to his night. The satisfaction of coming and the sweet sting of teeth and lips bruising sensitive skin. His whole body trembled with the shock of his orgasm as Junior's cock began to jerk and pulse within Dave's fist.

The ginger continued to stroke Junior, and suck on his neck, long after he had come down from his orgasmic high. Junior became nothing more than a disoriented whimpering mess, prompting Dave to wrap his other hand around the one Junior had on his erection to help him out a little. Junior knew when Dave finally came because the guitarist seemed to latch onto his neck even harder and gave the pulse point on his neck a tender suck. It made Junior wince when he noticed just how sore and raw his neck felt afterwards.

It wasn't until morning that Junior saw the carnage left by Dave. He stared at himself in the mirror, studying the damage done to his neck the night prior and groaned at the sight of the obvious hickeys scoring the flesh along his neck and throat. His neck felt stiff and it hurt to move his head in certain directions. Junior panicked, wondering how the hell he was going to cover this up or explain it away.

“What's wrong?” Dave asked as he walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Junior from behind.

“I told you not to bite me so hard. Now I got hickeys all over my neck,” Junior complained, eyebrows creasing with worry.

“Who cares? I think they're sexy,” Dave growled, nuzzling the bruises on Junior's neck playfully.

“I can't go out looking like this,” Junior insisted.

“Why not?” Dave argued.

“Because… What if the guys find out?”

“I hope they do. I want them to know you're all mine,” Dave murmured as he kissed one of the red, irritated patches of skin.

And when they met up with the guys later that day the questions and inquiries were understandably inescapable. Marty wouldn't drop the subject and Nick was grilling Junior for details all while Dave was sitting off to the side, smirking as he quietly took in all the chaos he had created. Eventually, Junior was able to weasel his way out of revealing too much or having to lie, but the damage was done and Junior couldn't feel more embarrassed.

It's safe to say that Junior started wearing scarves after that.


End file.
